SOCK HOP High School Musical Style
by Myssie 71
Summary: Lets go back in time of the Year when AT THE HOP became a Sensation through out 1950, When Leslie Gore Sang her heart out ITS MY PARTY... You are cordinally invited to The First Annual Sock Hop with Troy and Gabriella and the rest of the Gang. s
1. Chapter 1

Sock Hop

By Melissa

Summary:Go back into Time of the Year of Nineteen fifty with Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, and Jason and Kelsie.

Chapter One :

"Okay Okay Class settle down for announcements Please!" yelled Mrs Darbus.

" Everyone QUIET DOWN ," chad yelled as he whistled.

" Oo My Thank you Mr Dansforth," said Mrs Darbus.

Everyone had quieted down as they heard the announcements began.

" Welcome to a New Month, I as your Principal speaking, I have an announcement to make, Within the New month we will be celebrating the Year of Nineteen Fifty, So take out your leather jackets, as the ladies take out your Puddle skirts During the whole month we will be dressing Back as Nineteen Fifty," annnounced the Principal. " With the Help by Mrs Darbus and Class they will be putting up signs and Banners and especially the Gym. So Basketball Players, Join in the Fun. ..." he added.

The class cheered as they looked over to one another as Troy looked over to Gabriella as they smiled at each other.

'One more announcment, Here is Coach Bolton. " Well Wyldcats You did it, We won the Trophy, you have outdone yourselves and I am proud of you all for putting on a Great Game, For Troy Bolton and Chad DansForth, please meet me outside it seems you both placed " another Mural on my Truck. again"... said Coach Bolton.

"What!", we didn't do anything," yelled Troy and Chad. " We didn't do anything:groaned Chad.

The Bell Rang as the students were led out as they both walked out of the class as they were complaning.

" If I am going down, you are going down with me, I swear Troy I will make you pay for making me do that on your Dad's Truck," said Chad.

"Me ! Me?" Moaned Troy. Chad and Troy stared at each other as they still complained.

"WOAH ! Look AT THOSE CARS!" yelled out Zeke.

Zeke, Sharpay , Ryan, Gabriella, stared to the cars. "WOW, those are amazing!" yelled out Gabriella.

Zeke tapped Troy and chad as he wanted to get their attentions to the cars. "WHAT!" they both yelled at Zeke as he poynted out to the cars. There the two saw the Cars as there mouth dropped.

" CHECK IT OUT ," said Chad surprisingly.

Chad and Troy made their way to the cars as they looked at one another ." Who's are these?" asked Chad.

They are yours and Chad's ," answered Coach Bolton.

"WOW, my car is a 57' Chevy!" yelled out Troy.

" Mines a 64' Imapla" smiled Chad.

" You Guys, Do you know what this means ," yelled The Girls .

Chad and Troy looked over to their Girlfriends.


	2. Chapter 2

Sock Hop :

Chapter Two  
Lost In the Fifties Tonight

BY Melissa

(( Thanks everyone this is the first story I seriously had in mind, but I didn't expect 7 reviews that Fast )

(( Thanks for encouraging me To write more )

" Do you know what this means Guys?" asked Taylor and Gabriella.

" This means we can use these for the Dance and the Play we are working on", smiled Gabriella.

" Yea, sounds like a Great idea, maybe we can convince Mrs Darbus we can make the play outside the school .

" So who's Coming to the dance and who's gonna play Dress up all week ", asked Chad as they all walked back inside the school building.

"Me and Gabriella are, Im Dressing up as a Thunder Bird " smiled Troy.

"Im dressing up as the Thunderbirds Girl. You know how they dress with the skirt's tight," smiled Gabriella.

" Well, im with you then," said Taylor.

" Don't convince me Twice,.I'll dress up as a ThunderBird too,". smiled Chad

The Bell Rang...

Troy kissed Gabriella upon her lips as he smiled ..." See you after Practice".

Gabriella smiled as she touched her lips as she smiled and entered the classroom as everyone whistled.

"Ooooo Gabriella " , everyone laughed as she blushed.

"Oooo Hush," she laughed.

Gabriella sat as she opened her Text book as she looked over the work on the chalkboard.

" Well Is everyone excited for the month of March?" asked Ms Zepeda their Math cirriculum


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(( Sorry about half of Chapter 2. ))

"Well Is everyone excited for the month of March?" asked Ms Zepeda their Math cirriculum

With that being brought Up everyone cheered.  
"We can't wait, til the Beginning of March , We get to play dress up as the guys and the brainacs gett o dress as nerds! " Laughed Byron.

"Oyi! Come on Guys this is suppose to be a fun month not pick on anyone," smiled Amy.

"So Ms Montez, have you decided what you be dressing as?" asked Ms Zepeda.

Gabriella smiled as she looked over to Ms Zepeda.

" That is what everyone been asking me , So not to be rude about it, You and everyone else has to wait N see." she smiled.

Gabriella and Troy sitting in a Tree K ...I...S...S...I...N...G..., First comes love , then comes Marriage then comes a Baby with a Baby Carriage!", sang Toby.

" TOBY that isn't nice thing to say to Gabriella. now you apologize this minute" said Ms Zepeda.

"It's True. Troy Bolton Kissed Gabriella , Didn't he guys", yelled Toby.

Meanwhile the Gym:

"WOW, you actually kissed Gabriella," smiled Jason.

Troy smiled as he looked at Jason. 'Well, How was it," he asked.

"It was good, she has soft lips," smiled Troy...

"OOOOOO someone is Falling inlove" smiled chad.

" Knock it off Chad, I liked her since we met at the Lodge," said Troy.

" How romantique" Smiled Jason.

The whistle was blown as Coach Bolton appeared ,. the three got up from the gymnasium floor as they picked up the basketballs and practiced thru out free period.

Troy ran and dunked the ball, then Chad and jason Did the same. David and the other's were slacking off as they were huddled and talking .

Coach Bolton caught a glimpse as he sighed.

Again the whislte was blown. " Alright Alright break it up Guys, " he said as he walked over to the David and his little gang of his.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

" Ooo Nothing Coach , just chatting about next month." answered Kyle.

"Well Can you wait til after my class please, I appreciate it if you join the rest of the team on praticing", said Coach Bolton,

" Sure Coach.

That day went by so fast that Troy had decided to make a special date For Gabriella,

RING RING... Gabriella's Cellphone rang as she answered it.  
" Hello," she answered.

"Gabriella are you busy tonight?" asked Troy.

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat. " Not really why? she asked.

"Will you go our with me tonight, he asked.

" I love to Troy", smiled Gabriella.

" Cool, great, I'll pick you up at Seven't o clock, " said Troy.

"Alright, " she answered.

"Oh Yeah there will be a package arrving there any minute now, Wear it tonight please", smiled Troy.

"Alright" said Gabriella as she gave a slight thought.

Troy hung up the phone as she placed her's on the bed. the door bell rang as she made her way out of her room,.

" Gabi! You have a package, and Its From Troy," said Ms Montez with a shocked voice.

Gabriella made her way down as she looked at the huge box as she walked over to her mother as she retrieved it. she studied the box as she walked over to the sofa as she sat down to open it,.

"WOW Gabriella that's beaufiful", said her mother.

" This is beautiful, OH MY GOSH!", screamed Gabriella.

"Look Mami," she said as she took out a leather Jacket that Read, " TROY'S BABY GIRL "

Her mother smiled widelj.

" It seems He's Fallin inlove with you Mejita" smiled her mother.

Gabriella blushed as she looked at her mother as she looked over to the time. It was a quarter to six as she grabbed the box," I gotta get Ready. Troy has a surprise for me and I don't even know what it is," said Gabriella as she ran upstairs to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

AT THE HOP: THE DATE

(( Okay I had to download the music to keep me going , how am I Doing so Far))

As the time went by Gabriella struggled with her hair as she was helped by her mother, she made two pony tails with two matching Pink Ribbons as they matched the poddle skirt and her blouse, Gabriella laughed as she looked at herself into the mirror , " I look Funny Mami!" giggled Gabriella.

" Here Put this on and Hurrry Troy should be on his way by now.." she smiled.

As Gabriella got dressed she made her way out of the Dressing room as she looked beautiful to her mother,. with Tears of Joy there she stood admiring her daughter's beauty..

" He's gonna love the way you look tonight," said Ms Montez.

" Not just that Mami, Mr And Mrs Bolton got Troy a Fifty seven chevy For Winning the Game. This is Perfect but tonight is our first Date !" she smiled as she walked over as she put her white socks on along with her loafers.

A honk was heard as they looked at each other as they both smiled.

Mrs Montez walked downstairs as she opened the door as she saw Troy standing against his fiftySeven chevy .

She saw Troy Standing outside as he stood at his 57' chevy as he was dressed in a Leather Jacket and blue jeans and a pair of loafers ,along with

white T- shirt under neath the jacket, Gabriella made her way as she stood at the entrance as she wore a pink poodle skirt with white socks and a pair of loafers with a matching jacket that Her and Troy purchased together.

he made his way over to Gabriella as he was smiling." They fit you perfect" he smiled.

" Yea they do, Thank you Troy," smiled Gabriella.

"Ms Montez, I will have Gabriella home by elven , I am taking her out to eat then to some where special which is a surprise," smiled Troy.

"Alright, You Two have Fun.

with that Troy and Gabriella made their way to the car as he walked with her hand in hand and opened the passenger door for Gabriella.

She entered as he closed the door as he made his way over to the driver seat and entered. As soon as he turned on the car, A Dj male's voice howled,

Welcome All lovebirds This is Wolf Man Jack and welcome to my Station tonight there is something in the air tonight and what do I smell, A love tonight , a Special dedication going out to All the Lovely women at East High and one very special one in particular , Ms Gabriella Montez This song is for you " said Wolf Man Jack." Here is Del Shannon " Run Around Sue"...

The music began to play as he drove away from her house as he smiled.

Gabriella smiled as she moved a bit closer as he drove out of the Alburqurque limits as he entered another site where they had a resturant that celebrated the era of ninteen fifty.

... Once the song was over another was put on Played by Elivis Presley " Teddy Bear".

She smiled as Troy pulled up into the drive as she saw everyone she knew from School.

OH MY GOD! Troy there's Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsie!" , she squealed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

OH MY GOD! Troy there's Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsie!" , she squealed.

Troy Smiled as he drove up in his Chevy as he parked beside Taylor and Chad and turned the ignition off.

"Hey Buddy, Looking Slick" smiled Chad.

Troy made his way out the driver seat and made his way to the passenger door as he opened it as Gabriella made her way out .

Kelsie and Jason stopped their dancing as they walked over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Isn't this Great, I mean Dinner first then the Dance which will start at directly at eight o'clock ' said Kelsie.

" Welcome Back to , Here is another slow song you never heard before , Maybe your parents have , It's a oldie but a Goodie , Now Here is Ronnie Milsap " Lost IN the Fifties Tonight", said Wolf Man Jack as he howled.

A slow song Began to Play as everyone talked among themselves as The guys pulled Troy away from Gabriella as the girls pulled Gabriella to them as the giggled and laughed . Troy caught himself looking to Gabriella and Gabriella caught herself looking to Troy.

"Excuse me for a minute guys ," said Troy as he made his way to Gabriella .

"Excuse me Gabi, can I have this Dance ", asked Troy.

Close your eyes, Baby

Follow my heart

Call on the memories

Here in the dark

We'll let the magic

Take us away

Back to the feelings

We shared when they played

Troy Led Gabriella into the Parking lot where they can hear the music better as they began to dance together. They started slow as he moved her slightly close to him as he moved his hand around her waist.

Gabriella was blushing beet red; she felt warmth, safe in Troy's arms.

In the still of the night

Hold me darlin, hold me tight

So real, so right

Lost in the fifties tonight

Everyone else joined them as they talked among themselves as Troy and Gabriella just stared into each other's eyes. She became mesmerized with his beautiful eyes as she smiled at him.

These precious hours

We know can't survive

But loves all that matters

While the past is alive

Now and for always

Till time disappears

We'll hold each other

Whenever we hear

Her heart thumped each beat as he drew her closer to him, she slowly moved her hands and arms upon his shoulders as she entwined her fingers as she continued following his lead. She laid her head upon his chest hearing his heart racing .

In the still of the night

Hold me darlin, hold me tight

So real, so right

Lost in the fifties tonight.

As the music ended, everyone clapped and hugged as they joined up with Troy and Gabriella and gave them a Bear hug.

"Lets Eat, I'm starved," said Chad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lets eat I'm starved

Everyone laughed as they made their way inside the diner as their Food was ready at the table as everyone ate , Ryan looked to his watch.

" You know guys, it's a quarter til eight, we have to go if we are going to make it to the school dance," said Ryan.

" Yea, Ryan is right, and we are performing infront of everyone remember" added Sharpay.

" Ugh, don't remind us please" smiled Chad.

" Ready to Go everyone, asked Ryan.

" Ryan are you going solo to this Dance?" asked Troy.

"Uhm, no but can I borrow Gabriella for my Date" grinned Ryan.

AH ha Ah Ha! No" smiled Troy.

Troy and Gabriella stood up as she grabbed a French Fries From Taylor's tray as she grinned.

"See you guys there"said Troy.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the 57 chevy as they smiled to each other.

He pulled Gabriella close to himself as he gave a smile as he moved close to her as he whispered "I love you Gabeiella" with that special Moment Troy frenched Kiss Gabriella as she was surprised at this moment as it stood still they kissed as Troy traveled his kisses to hi.

"OUWWWW!" yelled Wolf man Jack from the radio.

" There is seriously love in that Full moon tonight, Here's another Goodie by The king himself Elvis Presley.

The song was "TEDDYBEAR" as it began to play.

"OOO I love this song" snapped Kelsie as she began to sing along.

Kelsie began to sing along as she looked at the time,

OOO Guys we gotta go as of now, " she snapped.

Everyone got up as they each picked up a last frie as they ran to their cars and made their way to the Dance.

Wolf man Jack gave another shout out howl as he began to talk " Love is in the air here is Bill haley and The Comets" 'Round the Clock' .

the music began as they arrived at the Dance as they noticed all the 1956 chevy's parked.

" how will you know this one Troy" smiled Gabriella.

Troy smiled as he placed his fire red Bandana on the mirror .

(Sorry this one is short)


End file.
